The Clinical Proteomics Center for Infectious Diseases and Biodefense contract supports the discovery, qualification, and verification of candidate pathogen and host protein biomarkers using proteomic technologies. This center focuses on infectious diseases caused by NIAID Category A-C biodefense pathogens and emerging /re-emerging pathogens.